la familia del crimen
by karlhaestrada
Summary: natsuki, shizuma,chikane y alissa son hermanas, su familia fue separada y su apelldo hundido, pero ellas regresaran para realizar su venganza, sin imaginarse que este camino las llevara a el amor, podran vengarse de los padres de sus amadas?, abandoran su vengaza por el amor?, o destruiran su corazon en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, aquí vamos esta es mi primer fanfic, eso no quiere decir que no haya escrito historias antes, lo he hecho; pero esta es la primera vez que publico una y que lo leen otras personas además de algunas amigas que saben de mi afición por la escribir, me encantaría sus comentarios, para saber en qué debo mejorar, pues la mayoría tiene mas experiencia que yo y por supuesto me gusta aprender, asi es que sin mas espero les agrade mi historia, jeje.

Mai-hime/otome, Strawberry Panic, ,y demás personajes no son de mi propiedad, sus derechos vayan a quien correspondan.

LA FAMILIA DEL CRIMEN

En un departamento en un lugar apartado, cuatro chicas se encontraban en medio de una discusión la mayor de todas hablaba y las demás escuchaban.

S.-Esta vez estuvo cerca, de no ser por nuestro contacto estarías perdida, agradece que nuestra relación laboral con esta persona se mantenga intacta- mencionaba una mujer poseedora de un mirar verde, cabellera plateada, cuerpo de diosa e increíblemente astuta- realmente eres una tonta, en definitiva, solo agradece que tienes una hermana abogada que es muy buena y reconocida a nivel internacional (n/a: desconosco si haya un abogado o abogada tan bueno o reconocido en fin en mi mente ella si lo es, jeje)

N.- Si, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, pero bien sabes que todo esto se pudo haber evitado, si me hubiera informado de quien se trataba-aclaraba una bella peliazul, con ojos esmeralda, inteligente y con un físico de muerte- además estaban en su derecho de hacer eso y mas, pero te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero si no querías hacerlo no lo hubieras hecho.

C.- Ah, claro sin embargo debes recordar que lo que hicimos por ti, no es por que lo merezcas mucho que digamos, pero duele, eres de nuestra familia, y bien sabes que ahora pondremos en marcha nuestro plan, o que ¿ acaso prefieres olvidarte y faltar nuestro juramento?-recriminaba una hermosa mujer, que poseía un mirar azul profundo, quizás la mente detrás de un sinfín de estafas, desfalcos financieros, etcétera, y divinamente agraciada- o que te olvidaste de como nos separaron.

A.- Ya, ya estuvo bueno de tanto discutir, por favor, esto es algo que no no llevara a ningún sitio , obviamente la respuestas a tus preguntas es no; eso es algo mas que obvio por ahora todas estamos muy alteradas lo mejor será que nos calmemos, relajemos y tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz- expresaba la menor de todas una ojiazul, de cabello rubio, quizás la mas serena y centrada de todas las presentes en ese lugar- de lo contrario nunca lograremos o que nos propusimos.

Todas se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de que su molestia fuera sustituida por una profunda calma, y claro llegar a un acuerdo.

Finalmente los ánimos se relajaron después de algunos momentos más de silencio, la mayor vio que todo se encontraba en paz y comenzó tomando de nuevo la palabra.

S.- Alissa tiene razón Natsuki, Chikane, somos hermanas y no es correcto esto entre nosotras, no estamos actuando como tal, recuerden que nosotras no somos el enemigo, nosotras somos familia.

Las nombradas se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, ellas sabían que su hermana mayor tenia razón y ese no era el momento de discutir por cualquier tontería. La siguiente en hablar fue Chikane.

C.- Es cierto Shizuma, tiene razón, como hermanas que somos debemos estar unidas y rescatar el honor que le fue arrebatado a nuestra familia, es hora de ponerle fin a esta maldito asunto, de reinvindicar a nuestros padres, para que sus nombres queden limpios de este asunto y de que nuestra familia resurja de las cenizas, ¿Qué dicen?.

La menor un poco mas animada por las actitudes de sus hermanas mayores, les dio una gran sonrisa.

A.- Sabes que puede contar conmigo- decía esto mientras se acercaba a la peli azul.

S.- Y conmigo- se levantaba de su asiento la peli plateada

C.- ¿ Qué piensas Nat?- la mirada azul se encontraba con la esmeralda

La peli azul menor, se veía lo pensativa presentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero no iba a dejar solas a sus hermanas, después de todo si no puedo estar con ellas de pequeñas, no perdería la oportunidad de estar con ellas ahora que podían hacerlo

N.- A pesar todo, todas saben que nunca dejaría a mis hermanas ¿cierto?- la ojiesmeralda se acercaba a sus hermanas saliendo del lugar de donde se encontraba, para unirse a sus hermanas.

C.- Entonces sino queda nada mas que decir o hacer, todas sabremos nuestro plan, y tal como lo hemos planeado se llevara a cabo, asi que para comenzar arribaremos a Tokio con 2,6,10 Y 14, meses de diferencia, trabajaremos como hasta ahora, nadie debe saber nuestras verdaderas identidades, recuerden que las estafas que habíamos hechos hasta ahora son solo un juego relativo con lo que ahora haremos, es hora de que llevemos la justicia y venganza a quienes nos separaron. Si algo no esta bien o pasara cambiaremos el plan sobre la marcha y por favor esto va para todas procuren, esta vez no cometer errores, ya no estamos para jueguitos.

A.- Asi será, esta vez todos deberán pagar, y nadie se volverá a meter con los Kruger

Después de una charla amena, y repasar los preparativos del plan todas, se despidieron y retomaron sus identidades, aunque claro ellas sabían cuál era la verdad, y asi fue como todas, tomaron un rumbo distinto.

Esperando hasta que llegara la hora de hacer su aparición tal como la habían planeado.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero le haya gustado a lo largo de la historia ire revelando que onda, con las protagonistas, jejeje, bueno como se podrán dar cuenta aqui he decidido que Shizuma, Chikane, Natsuki e incluso Alissa sean hermanas, jejeje es que me pareció algo muy loco y me gusta imaginarlas así por que tienen algunas cosas en común jejeje.

Por fa díganme que le gustaría ver en este finfic y como les gustaría que cada una de ellas se encuentre con su respectiva pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, pues espero que les guste por si me ayudan a mejorar les agradezco jeje.

Aun no he de presentar a Shizuru, Nagisa, Himeko, ni a Miyu pero pronto verán como se desenvuelven.

* * *

CAPIITULO 2: IDENTIDADES

Después de aquella conversación, ha pasado, ya el plazo establecido año y medio para ser exactos, en que todas llegaron a Tokio, en diferentes fechas, con diferentes empleos, y casas o departamentos, a simple vista ellas no tenían nada en común, carreras diferentes, niveles sociales, diferentes, debido a lo grande de la ciudad, nunca se cruzaron sus caminos, y si lo hicieron ellas actuaban como si no se conocieran hasta el grado de no cruzar palabra, ni observarse o inmiscuirse en las actividades de la otra, y asi fue que dio comienzo su plan , una aventura que provocaría grandes cambios en sus vidas.

Todas siguieron con sus vidas, tal como lo habían planeado, creando y construyendo e investigando lo que necesitarían, mas adelante para sus propósitos. Asi de forma fácil y rápida transcurrieron dos años y medio, durante este tiempo, se deicaban a buscar, pruebas, aliados, en fin todo lo que necesitarían cuando el punto medio de su plan comenzara, todo para que cada una de ellas de una forma u otra entrara por su propio lado a su debido lugar en el rompecabezas que habían creado para que su plan diera los frutos esperados, y la justicia es algo que se investiga y sale a relucir en el momento menos apropiado, y pero la venganza es un poco mas difícil de fraguar, pues es devolver el mal que te ocasionaron en una escala mayor y eso es lo que ellas buscaban.

Finalmente cuando las piezas de cada una estaban casi listas volvieron a reunirse en el sitio donde comenzaron con sus planes, para ver si la antesala de lo que les esperaba estaba lista(pero no tenían ni idea de lo que la vida les tenia planeado), para este momento habían transcurrido tres años y ocho meses desde la última vez que estuvieron las cuatro juntas, asi es como después de tanto tiempo nuestras protagonistas se volvieron a encontrar en la misma cabaña en medio de un bosque en algún lugar de cerca de Londres. A si pues celebraron su reencuentro, platicando tranquilamente, todo lo que les había sucedido en esos años y lo que querían hacer juntas como la familia que eran, asi también presentaron los avances de su plan.

Shizuma: Muy bien chicas, ahora solo debemos comenzar a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, pero antes de que movamos las piezas, debemos hablar sobre un tema importante.

Las demás chicas no sabían a que se refería Shizuma, asi que en silencio esperaron a que Shizuma prosiguiera. Shizuma se puso de pie y se encamino al living de la cabaña y tomo consigo un maletín, regreso a donde sus hermanas se encontraban sentadas, y puso el maletín en medio de ellas, allí justamente donde se encontraba un mesita de centro, saco del maletín una serie de documentos, en folder´s , las tres hermanas menores veian en silencio cada, gesto, y forma en la que se formaba en el rostro de Shizuma. Hasta que finalmente hablo.

Shizuma: Antes de continuar con el plan, esto es algo que debemos hacer y se que para ninguna de nosotras es agradable, pues todas amamos nuestros orígenes sin embargo es necesario para evitar que quienes odian a las hijas sobrevivientes de los KRUGER´S , no encuentren lapsos entre nosotras y se den cuenta de lo que tratamos de hacer, asi pues al igual que ellos, nos encubriremos y les quitaremos la mascara quienes destruyeron a nuestros padres, pues es muy probable que ellos sepan o sospechen que seguimos con vida aunque de pequeñas no nos pudieron encontrar es casi muy probable que estén aun a la expectativa de cuando apareceremos por eso, hoy debemos destruir a los "KRUGER´S" , que quedan, de nuestra identidad no quedara nada. Asi es que aquí están los expedientes, que nos identifican como hijas de quienes realmente somos, y los lapsos que unen a nuestras actuales identidades, nuestros padres adoptivos hicieron un buen trabajo ocultando esto, pero aun asi si queremos vengar nuestra sangre será mejor que esto se elimine, aquí y ahora, yo no las voy a obligar a hacer esto todas son mis hermanas, las amo por sobre cualquier cosa, pero yo quiero cumplir con la promesa que hice tanto a ustedes como a mis padres asi es que si alguna no esta de acuerdo, o tiene miedo es libre de retirarse ahora y claro esta de deberá irse a algún otro lugar en el mundo lejos de aquí América, por ejemplo y es libre de llevarse su identidad real con ella. Sin embargo será la ultima vez que nos veamos esperare afuera si alguien quiere seguir con esto presentara su identidad, actual y lo que ha logrado, en los aspectos que se requirieron de ustedes, también deberán entregarme los documentos que tiene en sus manos y si se va ir diga el por que y después se retira.

A paso lento mientras observaba con melancolía la cabaña, y sin decir mas Shizuma salio de la casa, esperando pacientemente a sus hermanas, todas dentro y fuera de la cabaña observaron los documentos, cada cual tenían sus nombres que seguían siendo los mismos, a excepción de sus apellidos, estos que a ellas las acreditaban como hijas legitimas de quienes eran, asi como la adopción y de mas investigaciones que mencionaban como sus padres adoptivos habían podido ocultar quienes eran, y quienes eran ellas actualmente asi pues también todo lo que las podía unir con la vida, de estafas, y desfalcos que cometieron antes de llegar a su plan maestro , y asi Shizuma seguía esperando fuera de la casa a sus hermanas, esperando su respuesta, asi fácilmente habían pasado 20 minutos, asi Shizuma diviso a una cabellera azulada salir de la cabaña, y su dueña o era otra sino Chikane quien había tomado su decisión, y había decidido informárselo a la peli plateada.

Chikane, se posiciono frente a ella, miro a su hermana directamente a los ojos y dijo: Ahora mas que nunca se que quiero seguir adelante, Chikane Kruger ha muerto, a partir de hoy sere única y exclusivamente Himemiya Chikane, hija de los millonarios euro-asiaticos Himemiya, presidenta de Himemiya Corp., que cuenta con 23 años de edad, y mi alias es "el demonio lunar".

Shizuma, le sonrios y tomo los documentos que Chikane le entrego, después ambas se observaron mutuamente pues pudieron ver como al marco de la puesta se acercaba cierta rubia, que les sonreía ampliamente, camino directamente hacia ellas, dio una reverencia y le entrego sus documentos a Shizuma y comenzo a hablar.

Alissa: No esperarían que las dejara solas o ¿si?, saben que me gustan los retos y este en particular me resulta llamatio e interesante, además que me ayudaría a vengarme di quienes me arrebataron a mi verdadera familia, por eso hoy mas que nunca sere Alissa Searrs, hija única al igual que Chikane , de la cirujana y dueña de Industrias Searrs Medic, a mis 19 años, soy conocida por mis "aficciones", pero también por mis aportaciones a la medicina, renombraba con mi nuevo alias como "el angel de la desolación".

Chikane y Shizuma, no podían ocultar lo orgullosas que se sentía de su hermana menor, ellas sabían que para Alissa había sido increíblemente difícil aceptar que ella no era hija de la doctora Searrs, y fue aun mas dura la noticia de como habían muerto sus verdaderos padres y la manera en que había sido separada de sus hermanas, asi pues después de 6 años al fin había aceptado quien era, y estaba deseosa de cumplir su venganza. Claro el incidente de Natsuki fue en gran medida de ayuda para que ella se diera cuenta de cuanto amaba a sus hermanas y ver hecho real lo que la gente dice que la sangre llama.

Por otro lado dentro de la cabaña cierta peliazul observa un álbum fotográfico y paro al ver cierta foto con una esena familiar muy común, y no pudo evitar sollazar al tener muy escasos recuerdos, de sus momentos felices con su verdadera familia, tomo la foto del álbum y la extrajo, después la sostuvo entre sus dedos y la guardo dentro de un bolsillo en el interior de su chaqueta, tomo los documento que le entrego Shizuma, y se armo de valor necesitaba parar con esto pues algo le gritaba que esto era una locura, y que cometerla seria el peor de sus problemas, pero cuando salio, y vio como Alissa se encontraba acorralada por Shizuma quien le tomaba las mejollas y se las estiraba en gesto de cariño y Chikane le hacia cosquillas , sipo que por que que ella quisiera no podía renunciar y abandonar a sus hermanas, después de todo era su familia, y no volverlas a ver no era opción asi que se puso frente a ellas carraspeo con la garganta, para que le prestaran atención y se comportran, cuando esto sucedió todas recobraron la pustura y la obseraron expectantes.

"Al demonio con todo esto, a quien quiero engañar, no soy la mejor persona, y humillar, y hacer que se revuelquen peor que los perros, suena muy divertido"- pensó la peliazul menor, asi que después de pensar esto hablo.

Natsuki: Me gusta hablar de frente asi que les dire lo que me he estado pensando, y sere sincera no creo que sea algo bueno, siento que algo malo nos pasara, pero también se que no las podría abandonar nunca, ha si pues he sido una decisión difícil pero por encima de todo se encuentra la maldita familia asi es que a partir de hoy sere únicamente Natsuki Kuga, huérfana, que por casualidades del destino se convirtió en arquitecta, y la mejor corredora de Motocross, a mis 21 años de edad soy dueña de un restaurant llamado "Acortic" y socia de una empresa de Motocicletas muy famosa, conocida bajo el alias- Natsuki no pudo proseguir pues sus hermanas, se temían se pusieran un sobrenombre horrible como era su costumbre asi que decidieron dárselo ellas, pues ya le habían creado uno en lo que ella se decía- "ICEPRINCESS"- dijeron al unisonido y abrazaron a Nat.

Despues del abrazo las cuatro se separaron y Shizuma, les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, las tres asintieron y entraron con Shizuma de vuelta a la cabaña Shizuma puso sus documentos devuelta en el maletín. Y salieron fuera cuando se hubieron alejado de la cabaña a unos quince metros Shizuma se detuvo se paso frente a ellas y dijo: Les agradesco que hayan esperado, pero necesitaba hacer esto, ahora que se que están decididas a todo, es mi turno de presentarme , pues bien todas las Kruger incluyéndome, desaparecerán en cuanto realice una llamada, y apartir de hoy asumiré mis responsabilidades como Shizuma Hanazono, hija de los abogados Hanazono, quienes ahora que tengo 24 años han decidido hacerme la directora internacional de los bufetes y consorcios Hanazono y socia de empresas Sonic Music, ha y por supuesto mi alias es "Etoile". Ahora realizare la llamada correspondiente y las Kruger desaparecerán para siempre.

* * *

A quien llamara Shizuma,que pasara ahora, la respuesta en el próximo capitulo, y la aparición de quienes les robaran el corazón a estas desalmadas vengadoras. Jejejeje.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas, son bien rcibidos sin mas me despido jejeje…. Diviértanse.

Lo de los sobrenombres es algo que tiene un buen proposito ya lo veran


	3. Chapter 3- PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Pues aquí me encuentro otra vez, esperando que les guste el este fanfic y aun que no lo crean ya podrán ver el shinat, en acción, y ya veremos quienes vienen después.

Y con ustedes el capitulo 3

* * *

CAPITULO 3: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Tres días después, del reencuentro de las hermanas Kruger, una junta se convoca en el Fukka, quienes se encontraban en ella no eran otros sino los socios de un corporación conocida como Garderobe, muy pocos conocían que esta organización poderosa, era la base de e poder que se obtuvieron muchos grandes empresarios entre quienes formaban parte de esta organización se encontraban: Nagi Artai (el es el presidente de la empresa), Daiki Kurusugawa (mano derecha de Nagi, administrador de la empresa), Kano Aoi (Mejor amigo de Daiki, y contador de la empresa), Seiyu: Marguerite (La esposa de Nagi y accionista de dicha corporación), Sora Rokujō (El es el como un inversionista e investigador de la empresa), Kazuki Ōgami( vocal de la empresa), Fudo Fujino y Ayaka Viola (el matrimonio fujino inversionista y accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa), Saeko y Misato Kruger (el matrimonio Kruger eran los inversionistas máximos antes que los fujino asu deceso los Fujino ocuparon ese lugar), Sakuya Suzumi (tesorera de la empresa). Los anteriores mencionados a excepción de los Kruger, se encontraban en la mesa directiva de la corporación, cuando una persona, muy conocida por los presentes hizo acto de aparición, para entregar noticias que supondrían su entrada a la mesa directiva de la empresa. Miyuki Rokujō de 24 años, estaba lista, para tomar el puesto de su padre, pero antes debía cumplir con un encargo que el mismo Nagi, le había impuesto, para demostrar la lealtad a la compañía. Nagi: Oh la pequeña Rokujō , ha venido a nosotros, después de mucho tiempo, pero mira como has crecido y lo bella que te has vuelto, pero dinos ¿cual es el motivo por el cual nos convocaste a esta junta tan urgente? Miyuki: El motivo júzguelo, usted mismo, me hace ya seis años usted me ha impuesto una prueba que demostraría la lealtad que le tendre a esta empresa, y con ello podre ocupar el lugar de mi padre ante esta mesa directiva, asi es que después de años de investigación y de arduo trabajo, traego ante todos ustedes la pruebas irrefutables de que he cumplido con mi palabra, aquí esta lo que me han pedido los sucesores de los Kruger´s han fallecido, no queda nada, de ellos. Dentro de las carpetas, encontraran sus nombres, con quienes, vivieron, que hicieron durante sus vidas, antecedentes, y el informe de la autopsia, su forma de muerte fue muy sonada en Londres, donde en una cabaña cerca de una reservación, propiedad desconocida, murieron los cuatro sobrevivientes de esta inmunda familia, en un siniestro que fue catalogado como accidental, claramente descartando los vínculos con la corporación.

Todos en la sala observaban, los documento entregados por Miyuki quien esperaba la aprobación de la junta directiva para tomar su lugar y representar a su padre. Hasta que un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, que no aparentaba mas de 40 años y una mujer de cabellera violeta que a la luz del sol bien podría aparentar que su cabellera era verde, cerraron sus carpetas y decidieron felicitar a la Rokujō menor.

**Daiki: woau, pequeña **Miyuki, haz cumplido con lo que se te encomendó, por mi parte queda claro que tu fidelidad, esta con esta empresa, felicitaciones ha sido un trabajo limpio y realmente profesional.

Seiyu: Concuerdo con lo que Daiki-san dice sencillamente espléndido.

Los demás miembros seguían leyendo, y cada uno decidio felicitar a Miyuki, cuando terminaron de leer, los informes de las muestes de los decendientes Kruger´s. Finalmente nagi, felicito también a Miyuki, por su excelente desembolvimiento y forma de llevar el asunto sin embargo, había alguien en medio de la sala quien no estaba totalmente convencido de lo que Miyuki había logrado.

Nagi: Pues creo que después de analizar la situación, has pasado tu prueba Rokujo-san, asi pues supongo que todos están de acuerdo en que ella, será una coloboradora excepcional sin mas que decir Miyuki a partir del próximo mes podras ocupar el puesto de tu padre, en cuanto el termine con sus deberes del mes podras ocupar su lugar.

Miyuki: Muchas gracias Artai-sama.

Y sin mas Miyuki se retiro de la sala, sin embargo a Fudo Fujino se le hacia muy poco creible lo que Miyuki, había logrado debido a que nadie de ellos, ni siquiera el había podido ubicar a los decendientes de los Kruger y que una muchacha lo lograra en tan solo 6 años cuando ellos, los trataron de ubicar durante 19 años era algo muy extraño y no se quedaría con la duda, pero sabia que no podía decir nada frente a Nagi, debido a que volveria a ocurrir lo que sucedió hace 20 años y el no dejaría que pasara lo mismo en dos ocaciones, y mucho menos con su familia, el mas que nadie de llos que se encontraban en esa junta conocía lo sádico que podía llegar a ser Nagi.

Tres semanas después en algún lugar de Alemania…

Dos chicas entraban a un lujoso y famoso Antro conocido de allí, una de ellas una joven castaña, de ojos color granate, labios apetecibles, un físico increíblemente llamativo, podría decirse que esa mujer era un afrodita en la tierra, su belleza sobresalía sin lugar a dudas, y una hermosa rubia, de unos hermosos ojos color violeta, una belleza cargada de dulzura e inocencia, un bellas flor que sobresalía en donde se encontrara, ambas chicas esa noche se encontraba muy felices sin duda, debido a que después de tanto tiempo se habían podido reencontrar y pasar tiempo juntas, entraron a sitio y buscaron entrar a una zona vip, para poder hablar tranquilamente y disfrutar de este encuentro.

Una vez dentro de esa zona pudieron observar que solamente se encontraban dos mesas algo apartadas, y se dirigieron hacia ellas, para tomar asiento y divertirse, donde nadie pudiera escuchar la platica que tendrían.

Shizuru: y bien Himeko, que te parece este lugar?

Himeko: me parece bastante lindo, Shizuru, que bueno es estar aquí las dos, espero Nagisa llegue a tiempo, ya sabes que normalmente se pierde y mas en una ciudad como esta.

Shizuru: Tienes razón Himeko, pero bueno en lo que la esperamos cuéntame como le hiciste para deshacerte del compromiso con Souma?

Himeko: No fue nada sencillo, Shizuru realmente fue algo increíblemente difícil, tu sabes las expectativas que mis padres tienen, les explique que no podía casarme con Souma, por que realmente no lo amaba y por agradecimiento tampoco podría, pero aun asi ellos siguieron con el compromiso, pero como te dije conoces las expectativas de mis padres, y de hecho el dia que Souma fue a pedir mi mano, el y su hermano se fueron a beber, y para mi fortuna papa fue a un restaurant muy conocido a un evento de caridad, y en medio del evento Souma y su hermano estaban en algo con unas mujeres de dudosa reputación y ya te imaginaras que paso después.

Shizuru: hey, en serio que suerte la tuya Himeko, fufufu eso debió haber sido algo muy divertido!, pero dime Himeko acaso Souma no se opuso.

Himeko: supongo que trato de reparar su error, pero para su desgracia, papa y mama están tan molestos que rompieron el trato con su familia, y definitivamente dejaran que sea yo quien escoja con quien compartiré el resto de mis días.

Shizuru: que bien asi se habla primita, entonces en algo si nos parecemos, me alegro que seas mi prima.

Himeko: pero Shizuru, hay algo que has estado evitando decirme, no creas que lo he olvidado dime que no puedo mas con la duda – perdóname Nagisa, pero necesito saber esto- espero que Nagisa no se moleste, pero regresaras a Tokio?

Shizuru: Pues la verdad no quisiera Himeko, amo mi vida aquí en Alemania, además aquí puedo trabajar donde quiero y estudiar la carrera que mi padre no sabe que estudio, se que el piensa que vivo como niña mimada, y que solo gasto su dinero en compras cualquiera, eres la única junto con Nagisa que saben que estoy a tan solo unos meses de graduarme.

Himeko: entiendo Shizuru, pero tu sabes que dentro de muy poco, tendrás que regresar, pues ya estas casi en la edad de subir al puesto de tus padres y representarlos en la compañía, de hecho Miyuki Rokujo, ya ha asumido el puesto y con lo competitivos que son mis tíos me temo te lo exijan.

Shizuru: Si, Himeko se que tienes razón, no creas que no lo he pensado, pero aun que mi padre se moleste conmigo no regresare a Tokio para hacerme cargo de nada, realmente no hay nada que me ate halla, es por eso que…

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera seguir hablando el teléfono de Himeko sonó, esta se disculpó y se fue a atenderlo, en ese momento, Shizuru observo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar notar que a en a mesa que estaba justo enfrente de ella se encontraba una bella peliazul, de preciosos ojos verdes, y una figura que gracias a la distancia en la que se encontraba podía admirar que también poseía un cuerpo deseable, perfectamente formado, esa piel blanca como porcelana, tan exquisita ese rostro digno de sellarlo en un lienzo, y pensó "ara ara sin duda alguna como decearia que esos bellos ojos me miraran, pero en que estoy pensando, no es correcto esto Shizuru Fujino nunca desea, mas bien hace que se haga realidad esos ojos solo me miraran a mi, claro en cuanto me vea no podrá dejar de verme ", asi es que sin mas pensamientos que pudieran turbarla, la belleza castaña se disponía a hablarle a aquella peliazul, a paso firme se acerco y cuando estuvo frente a ella dijo

Shizuru: Buenas noches!.. disculpa podría sentarme aquí

Pero la peliazul, ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Shizuru le dijo. A si que sin mas Shizuru se acerco por la espalda, y acerco sus labios lo suficientemente al oído de la peliazul.

Shizuru: Me encantaría, comerte aquí mismo, y hacerte mia sobre la mesa, pero no creo que me dejen

En ese momento la bella peliazul reacciono, y al sentir ese aliento cerca de su cuello, y escuchar esas palabras, se abochorno y su rostro cambio de color, sobresaltándose tanto que casi cae pero debidoa que Shizuru se encontraba detrás de ella eso no sucedió.

* * *

COMO REACCIONARA NATSUKI, ANTE TAL SITUACION, QUE RAYOS LES PASO A LAS DEMAS BUENO EL CAPITULO ES ALGO LARGO Y SOLO HE PODIDO TERMINAR LA PRIMERA PARTE ESPEREN ES QUE VEREMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA PRIMERA ENTREGA Y OS DEMAS ENCUENTROS JEJEJE...

COMENTEN PLIS


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno pues, antes que nada disculpas pero eh estado algo ocupada debido a ello, no me había puesto a escribir, solamente tarea, y leer solo lo necesario para pasar los exámenes que debo admitir casi me hacen colapsar, pero pues les dejo el capitulo 3, parte B

* * *

CAPITULO 3 – CONTINUACION "PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

Dentro de un Antro ampliamente conocido, en algun lugar de Alemania se encuentran dos primas conversando, sin darse aun cuenta de que cerca de donde ellas hablan, ha llegado un peliazul que, se encunetra sumergida en sus propios, pensamientos aun no sabe como reaccionar ante lo ocurrido apenas hace 3 semanas y como tomar ello.

FLASH BACK

En medio de un bosque junto a un claro se encuentran 4 hermanas, quienes se encuentran escuchando a su hermana mayor quien habla por un celular, con una persona que las desconocen, y se preguntan por qué tanto misterio, pero saben que deben esperar pues su hermana mayor les ha prometido no ocultarles nada.

SHIZUMA: Hola… si soy yo, puedes comenzar con la limpieza… por supuesto estamos donde acordamos… ellas estarán encantadas de conocer… entonces nos vemos en cinco minutos. Te daremos lo que necesites… ok nos vemos.

Terminada la llamada, Shizuma miro a sus hermanas quienes la veían con cara de "que demonios fue eso". Entonces ella comenzó a explicarles

SHIZUMA: No quiero ocultarles nada, es por eso que es dire con quien estaba, hablando su nombre real es Miyuki Rokujō, como sabran su padre es Sora Rokujō, es uno de los inversionistas de la corparacion Garderobe, antes de que digan que nos traicionara déjenme asegurarles que Miuyuki no hara eso sencillamente ella tendrá sus razones y yo no soy quien para exijirle que me las diga, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, mmm les explicare ella nos ayudara a trabajar desde a dentro de la corporación que destruyo a nuestra familia, para quitarles su dinero, poder e influencias. Antes de que llegue quiero que sepan que a partir de este momento, tendremos que tener mas precaución es por eso que cuando Miyuki llegue nos iremos de aquí, a un lugar mas seguro mas específicamente a Alemania, donde veremos como actuaremos por separado.

Chikane: lo que digas Shizuma, si confias en ella no hay problema.

Alissa: como sea, solo espero que sea buena y que nos expliques que vela tiene en este entierro.

Natsuki: yo no confió en nadie, así que sus motivos deben ser muy buenos donde ella quiere traicionar a la corporación que ha estado beneficiando a su familia durante generaciones.

Miyuki: Por supuesto que los tengo, y si necesitan que se los explique, no hay problema alguno lo hare- de entre algunos árboles, salió una bella joven de cabello oscuro y corto , ella vestía un traje sastre negro con blanco muy propio de algún abogado, sencillamente ella se veía que era una mujer seria, bella y con fuertes convicciones- claro todo a su debido momento, mientras tanto aun que imagino que Shizuma ya lo hizo me gustaría presentarme y ofrecerles algo que estoy segura les beneficiara y que les ayudara para encontrar su venganza. Mi nombre es Miyuki Rokujō, pero soy conocida en la organización de Astrea Hill como Scarlett , soy yo quien preside dicha organización, desde hace al menos unos 7 años y he estado detrás de la corporación en la que mi familia ha estado por generaciones como dices Natsuki, por supuesto que las conozco a todas y se lo que le hicieron a sus padres pero también tengo información que les ayudara con su venganza y que podría cambiar las cosas, pero todo esto claro si aceptan ser miembros de la organización, Shizuma ya está dentro si aceptan nos iremos de aquí a la sede de esta misma en Alemania donde conocerán a quienes la conforman y a los aliados necesarios para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, así es que díganme aceptan?

Un silencio sepulcral reino durante cinco minutos en el que tres chicas se debatían entre lo que debían hacer o que no. Sin embargo hacia tan solo unos cuantos minutos estaban seguras de lo que querían hacer y esa organización les brindaría respuestas que ni la mismísima Shizuma conocía lo harían, asi es que solo asintieron con la cabeza, Miyuki sonrió, y de su saco saco un celular envio un mensaje y en menos de cinco minutos había un flamante Hummer Negra, las hermanas subieron y comenzó el movimiento del automóvil. Después de haber recorrido una prudente distancia, se escucho una explosión y todas sabían que la cabaña, ese quizás ultimo lugar donde estuvieron sus padres había sido destruido, y la respuesta no la tendría sino después de algunos días, cuando Miyuki arreglara algunos asuntos pendientes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

(POV- DE NATSUKI)

(N/A:Una hora antes de encuentro con Shizuru, para que no pierdan)

Una bella peliazul se encontraba conduciendo un hermoso Ferrari marinello, color azul, y rasgos platas, y se dirija a cierto antro famoso de Alemania. Mientras iba meditando en lo que había sucedido semanas atrás.

Maldicion han pasado ya han pasado semanas de la explosión de la cabaña y aun no se que diablos hago aquí, Shizuma dijo que esperaríamos a que todo fuera seguro, si claro yo creyendo que serian unos días, maldita sea este mundo como odio esperar es que acaso, dios no se puede apiadar de mi, aun que igual en estas semanas he podido disfrutar de estar con la pequeña Alissa que de pequeña ya no tiene nada, y la bipolar de Chikane, jejeje no puedo creer que tengamos tantas cosas en común también Shizuma que a pesar de parecerse a la abuela y aparentar ser seria no tiene nada de seria quien diría que ahora nos después de tantos años seriamos una bonita familia, si nuestros padres vivieran seguramente se sentirían felices de saber que sus hijas se quieren tanto, en fin que rayos, se supone que aquí nos veríamos para encontrarnos con la tal Myruki, aun no entiendo al cien por ciento como es que nos unimos a esa corporación tan rara, en fin todo sea por nuestra familia si, por mis hermanas hare o que sea.

Natsuki aun metida en sus pensamientos entraba al sitio que había acordado en encontrarse con sus hermanas, después de todo después de ese dia su venganza comenzaría y todas querían divertirse tan solo una noche mas como las jóvenes que eran.

Pensamientos de Natsuki: Umm maldita sea ya casi son las 12 y esas no aparecen, si claro y yo de estúpida que crei que llegarían a tiempo, mmm esta bien el lugar no esta tan mal.

Natsuki miraba estupefacta aquel lugar, realmente se realsaba, por la modernidad y el toque clásico que tenia sin duda, le persona dueña del lugar tenia buen gusto, Natsuki caminaba hacia cierto lugar apartado en una zona donde nadie pudiera acceder para poder pasar un rato tranquilo analizando la situación antes de que sus hermanas llegaran, pudo notar un par de mesas alejadas, donde no parecía que podría ser molestada asi es que comenzó a caminar hasta allí, y cuando estuvo mas cerca pudo ver que no estaría completamente solo pues dos hermosas mujeres estabn sentadas en una de esas mesas, pero claro se veian muy entretenidas asi es que no les tomo mucha importancia y se sento en la mesa cercana a ellas después de todo, ellas platicaban y no se meterían con ellas, o al menos eso creyo.

-Matare a esas malditas, saben que no me gusta llegar antes, lo mas seguro es que esas tres se hallan quedado en verse antes de venir y encontrar una nueva forma de fastidiarme la vida, pero en cuanto lleguen me las van apagar- una sombria Natsuki planeaba que como vengarse de sus hermanas- si claro ya lo tengo a la controladora de Chikane, hare que pierda su preciado violin que no suelta ni a sol ni a sombra e inculpare de eso a Alissa, si lo meteré en su maleta de viaje, claro pero antes le sacer la cuerdas , y a Shizuma bueno Shizuma es un poco mas difícil pero, que puedo le puedo hacer a Shizuma, maldita sea con ella no se que hacer- y por estar pensando que podría hacer para vengarse de Shizuma Natsuki no se dio cuenta que cierta castaña se estaba acercado e incluso tomo asiento frente a ella.

* * *

(POV. SHIZURU)

Una hora antes de encontrarse con Natsuki

Que me pondré, después de todo no todos lo días me reencuentro con mis primas y salimos en busca de diversión, y vaya que hoy abra diversión jeje tal vez hasta le quitemos lo virgen a Himeko fufufu, eso sería genial a ver que tengo aquí- decía mientras miraba el closet situado a un costado de su recamara- que tal si me pongo un vestido, no demasiado formal, mmm unos pantalones, no demasiado casual, hey esta falda no me la he estrenado- y efectivamente Shizuru encontró el atuendo adecuado con el que mas tarde dejaría sin aliento a cierta peliazul, vengativa – veamos que blusa combina, mmm creo que esta es la mas adecuada- Shizuru finalmente encontró su atuendo que constaba de una blusa de mangas cortas color violeta que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo resaltando su figura femenina y claro que aprovecharía ese escote en v que le daba, y también su falda que era corta que mostraba sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas, sin duda lista para la casería.

Después de vestirse bajo a la sala y en menos de unos 5 minutos, llego quien tanto esperaba su lindísima e inocente prima Himeko, y si allí estaba en la puerta una Himeko, con un lindo vestido color blanco, un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, dándole un toque de picardía su inocencia , y asi ambas partieron hacia el ya conocido antro.

Asi es que entre su charla, y la felicidad que tenía por que su prima había roto el compromiso con el tal Souma, y es que el tema que ahora himeko estaba tocando no era ni del mas mínimo interés para la castaña pues años atrás había tomado una decisión de la que su prima había sido participe, y la empresa no e interesaba mas sin embargo le prestaba poca, y realmente era poca la atención que ella le prestaba, en esos momentos Shizuru se percató de la presencia de una chica que acababa de llegar, a lo lejos solo pudo ver su bien formado cuerpo y aun que escuchaba lo que decía su prima, no perdía de vista a esa chica no se había sentado tan lejos de ellas, quería observar con mas detalle, asi es que cuidado que Himeko no se diera cuenta que en ese preciso instante estaba mas interesada por la chica que se había sentado casi al lado de ellas, contestaba a lo que decía Himeko pero trataba de enfocar su visión y poder observar a aquella chica.

-fufufu, creo que ya encontré con quien divertirme esta noche, mmm veamos chaqueta de piel negra lo que muy seguramente implica que es salvaje en la cama, mmm esa blusa blanca tres cuartos y ceñida al cuerpo creo que le queda de maravilla y por su figura puedo ver que esta en forma, seguramente será una noche muy larga, uy uy esos jeans si que resaltan ese lindo trasero, y ya ni se diga de esas piernas, ahh creo que hace mucha calor aquí, o soy yo fufufu- pero antes de que Shizuru pudiera seguir con sus observaciones algo en la platica con su prima capto su atención y prosigio en esa charla, esperando pacientemente hasta que llegara su prima Nagisa y asi de manera discreta acercarse a esa chica que desde que había entrado no podía dejarle de mirar, así es que estaba planeando que decir, cuando él un pequeño zumbido la saco de nuevo de su mente, y es así como su prima se procedió a levantar en son de búsqueda.

Cada paso la llevaba mas cerca de esa hermosa peliazul de cuerpo bello, y cuando estuvo finalmente frente a ella, lo primero que noto fueron esas hermosas pupilas color verde un verde que sin duda alguna hizo hacerla sentir que deseaba mas que nunca que la vieran que esos bellos ojos verdes no la dejaran de mirar, pero aun tenia un reto mayor por delante si quería captar la atención de la poseedora de tan bello mirar.

* * *

En ese instante

Una hermosa rubia se encontraba, en la incesante búsqueda de una peliroja perdida, entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en aquel antro, mientras caminaba buscando a su prima pelirroja la rubia no se había percatado de que estaba a punto de pisar en falso y caer por las escaleras, finalmente dio el paso que la llevaría a embarcarse en la aventura que ella había deseado con tanto fervor el amor y es que en el instante que vio su inevitable caída una ángel un precioso ángel de ojos azules, le atrapo con los brazos abiertos evitando su caída, mientras la rubia entre aquellos brazos fuertes, pero gentiles se sentía en el cielo sin saber que en ese mismo instante, la persona que le había rescatado se sentía, preocupada y no era precisamente por la chica en brazos, no claro que ella estaba desesperada por encontrar a una peli azul y salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, para evitar un encuentro que estaba por suceder.

Disculpa te encuentras bien- una Chikane un tanto preocupada por la chica y otro tanto deseando que la chica dejara que si, para salir huyendo del lugar llevándose a su hermana consigo- hey estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo al ver que la chica en sus brazos temblaba y no se soltaba de ella.

S… siiii… e… es… es…estoy…bien…- una Himeko asustada y agradecida levantaba la mirada solo para encontrarse con un mar azul, si eso definiría ese bello mirar azul, como el cielo azul como el mar reflejando el cielo, si azul que le llevo al cielo-gra….graaa…gracias..

Chikane al encontrarse con ese mirar lila, no mas sino esbozar una sonrisa, pues esa joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos, con esa inocente mirada no hizo mas sino cautivarle de sobremanera, en ese instante en que sus miradas se encontraron ambas se sintieron como si hubieran encontrado algo que no sabían que necesitaban, algo que sentían era suyo, Chikane de tener tan pulcro e inocente sol entre sus brazos y Himeko sabia que había encontrado su lugar entre los brazos de aquel angel de ojos como el mar.

Mas la felicidad de ese instante se vio interrumpida por dos personas que cada una de ellas conocía muy bien, una hermosa cabellara color plateada hizo acto de aparición , acercando al oído de la ojiazul, captando de inmediato su atención, si era nada menos que su hermana mayor Shizuma quien le tomo por los hombros evitando un accidente pues momentos antes que ella llegara una pelirroja había impactado contra Chikane y la chica que esta sostenía en brazos, todo para que una señorita pelirroja se lamentara, y emocionara por ese momento pues acaba de descubrir que el amor a primera vista si existe, desafortunadamente la chica de cabellera plateada, parecía no a ver quedado prendada de ella, pues pudo ver como le decía algo a la chica de cabello azul que aun sostenia en brazos a Himeko, quien aun se aferraba a ella y parecía muy comoda en esa situación, lo que causo que la chica de cabellera plateada tuviera muy discretamente llamar la atención a su hermana para recordarle que debían sacar de ahí mismo a Natsuki que por andar de despistada no se dio cuenta que dejo su celular en su hogar.

Finalmente cuando Himeko dejo de abrazar a Chikane esta le pidió unas disculpas, Chikane sencillamente se despidió y salio disparada junto con el amor de la vida de Nagisa, y asi Himeko y Nagisa se quedaron suspirando mientras, una preocupada Chikane y una apurada Shizuma buscaban por todo el antro a su hermana, sin éxito, hasta que un grito muy conocido llamo su atención.

-ERES MIA, LO ENTIENDES MIA – y si allí estaba lo que se temian una maniática pelinegra, estaba muy molesta, una peliazul pidiendo auxilio en su rostro, pero sin inmutarse ante aquella chica, y algo con lo que no contaban era con aquella chica cabello castaño y ojos color sangre que también parecía querer matar a aquella chica que estaba gritando- Y TU ALEJATE DE ELLA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE- si aquella chica estaba fuera de control a punto de matar a la chica castaña que ellas apenas habían notado estaba abrazando a Natsuki por la espalda, y en ese momento la chica se le avanzo encima pero fue interceptada por un rayo amarillo y si esa era Alissa quien había visto todo antes de que sus hermanas llegaran pero no había intervenido pues estaba muy entretenida viendo la situación en la que se encontraba Natsuki y la hermosa compañía que se había conseguido y asi fue que en el momento oportuno tumbo a aquella chica de cabello oscuro.

-Jejeje, será mejor largarnos de aquí vamos, nat- y asi mas Alissa se levanto rápidamente y jalo hacia si a Natsuki y Chikane junto con Shizuma procedieron a ayudarlas a perderse dentro de la conmocion que habían causado en aquel antro, puesto que vieron como cierta castaña comenzó a seguirlas, pero ellas debían desaparecer y asi lo hicieron.

* * *

Bueno, bueno aquí ya se conocieron nuestras parejitas y ahora es tiempo de darles un plus algo asi como unas revolturas locas de mi imaginación y veremos que pasa ayúdenme a mejorar se los suplico y ya en el próximo capitulo les contare todo el enbroyo que se acaba de formar con nat y shiz y la tercera en discordia jajjajajajaja. ya veran que todo esto es una locura jejeje ... la venganza de las kruger ya viene y bueno no es que yo sea vengativa ni nada por el estilo pero es una excelente forma de que se presente el amor no creen?...

espero les guste y prometo no tardar en subir una nuevo capitulo.


	5. CAPITULO 5: QUE SUCEDIO

Pues aquí esta el capther 4 espero sea de su agrado duda o sugerencia háganmela saber, necesito de sus opiniones, para mejorar ok bueno les dejo este.

* * *

Capítulo 4 QUE SUCEDIÓ

En medio de la sala se encontraba las cuatro hermanas en el lujoso departamento que había comprado Shizuma para pasar una temporada con ellas, puesto que la cabaña de sus padres había sido destruida inmediatamente después que aceptaron formar parte de la corporación Astrea, charlando acerca de lo que acababan de vivir apenas hace unas horas atrás, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica lo que acaba de acontecer y es que no entendían como es que esa chica había podido encontrar a Natsuki, tan fácilmente y es que no era para menos si esa chica conocía su pasado y por lo tanto resultaba un peligro inminente para su plan y cumplir con sus objetivos, asi es que Shizuma y Chikane se encontraban interrogando a Alissa y a Natsuki respectivamente.

Pues si hay algo por lo que estas hermanas tenían en común era que las cuatro se conocían a la perfección, así es que algo que se pasara por alto era inaceptable.

Todas se conocían perfectamente y para ninguna de ellas era difícil saber que algo estaba mal en cuanto se encontraron las cuatro en aquel antro junto a aquella chica pelinegra que era parte del pasado que perseguía a Natsuki, y obviamente traería consecuencias para sus planes asi es que necesitaban saber que es lo que había sucedido.

**Shizuma: a ver alissa podrías volvernos a explicar que fue lo que sucedió a ver si te entendí- le pedía Shizuma a su hermana menor, pues aun no podía creer lo que alissa le contaba sobre lo recién vivido.**

**Chikane: y por favor trata de ser mas especifica y tu suki no te atrevas a decir alguna palabra.- le exijia **

**Alissa: Esta bien bueno por tercera ocasión esto fue lo que paso, me encontraba muy feliz saliendo de uno de los hospitales de la franquicia Searrs cuando de pronto-**

FLASH BACK (POV de Alissa)

Zumbido, zumbido – mi celular esta vibrando quien será?- "solamente espero que no sea otra vez ese estúpido gerente regional exigiendo otra vez que vaya a hacer esa revisión al departamento de "Recursos humanos" aghh, a veces creo que no tiene vida propia, impedir mi dia de asueto no es buena idea- OH por dios es el otro celular que rayos pasara- contestando, alissa escucha gritos del otro lado de la línea- LISSA FINALMENTE CONTESTAS-Ahh kane, que bueno que me hablas siempre si alas 7 no en el antro- LISSA LAS COSAS NO ESTAN BIEN, ESCUCHA ACABAMOS DE VER PASAR A LA MALDITA LOCA QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE SUKI Y ELLA NO CONTESTA SU CELULAR POR FAVOR VE A BUSCARLA AL DEPA, ZUMA IRA AL RESTAURANT A VER SI SE ENCUENTRA AUN ALLI, Y YO ME IRE A DONDE YAMADA-SAN QUIZAS FUE A VERLE, POR FAVOR HAZLO RAPIDO- ok kane, después nos encontramos te llamo si la encuentro- SUERTE LISSA…

Alissa: Maldita loca, al parecer nunca se cansara que acaso no se cansa y como rayos nos encontró.

Y asi me diriji a mi auto mi hermoso Lamborghini Amarillo, me subi en el y partí rápidamente por las calles de esta hermosa ciudad, hasta que, un oficial de tránsito me paro para ponerme una infracción, y se acerco a pedirme lo común mi licencia de conducir y mis papeles y fue cuando me toco la ventana que vi a la chica mas sexi en ese pegado y lindo traje de policía de tránsito, y juro por dios que casi la vilo ahí mismo de no ser por que vi una conocida moto salir frente a mi me la hubiera ligado y quizás hubiéramos tenido algo mas que el escueto encuentro que tuvimos y maldije a Natsuki en mi mente.

-Mendiga Suki esta me la debes y te la cobrare muy caro muajaja- y asi seria por eso solo le di mis documentos mi licencia y me dio mi multa rápidamente, y volvi en menos de 3 segundos estaba detrás de esta moto infernal y asi fue que las dos llegamos al mismo tiempo al antro. (NOTA: SI NO ESTA LA CONVERSACION DE LA OFICIAL DE TRANSITO ES POR QUE YA SE HAN DE IMAGINAR LO QUE LE DICE UN OFICIAL CUANDO TE DETIENEN)

Y fue ahí cuando entro una llamada a mi móvil

Zumbido zumbido : Habla lissa que pasa?- La encontraste?- Si zuma esta en el antro donde nos veriamos, al parecer no ha tenido un buen dia, pero no entiendo por que tata urgencia por localizarla ni que se fuera a encontrar con esa loca- Lissa escúchame ve con suki quédate con ella en cuanto estemos todas te lo explicare y si se llegan a encontrar con ella pase lo que pase escúchame bien lissa no dejes que se acerque a Suki entendiste?- Si zuma como digas- en aquel momento por estar atendiendo el teléfono demore unos 10 minutos en entrar a aquel antro y vaya que era un antro era muy futurista y además hay que decirlo tenia muy buen ambiente, las meseras estaban para babear y ni que decir de esos papasotes de bartender´s me sentía en el paraíso y después vi a una chica que-

-INTERRUPCION DEL FLASH BACK-

Chikane:- Con un seño fruncido y con sus dedos medio y cordial tallándose las cienes para evitar un dolor de cabeza le dijo a Alissa: Podrias dejar de hablar de tus fantasias y proseguir con lo importante aquí-

Alissa: Pero si es importante, entonces como podras imaginarte que paso si no te cuento todo lo que hice?- Dijo esto rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisita de por favor discúlpame.

Shizuma: Bueno ya, ya continua y por favor si te acostaste con alguno de los presentes allí solo dilo y evítate lo explicito del tema, solo di entre vigile a Suki y de paso me tire a una ok- Dijo esto con el afán de continuar.

Natsuki: Maldita sea, por que tengo que seguir escuchando esto?- Natsuki se había cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido miraba a Alissa, pero en cuanto Natsuki s disponía a decir algo sus hermanas volteron y las tres al unisonido dijeron: CALLATE!

Alissa: Como le decía me sentía en el paraíso, y mientras buscaba a Suki, pedi un Cosmo, y entonces la encontré, estaba sentada en una mesa apartada y cuando me disponía a acercarme y sentarme con ella, paso lo que crei que no seria tan malo.

- DE VUELTA AL FLASH BACK DE ALISSA-

Buenas noches!.. disculpa podría sentarme aquí- si allí estaba parada frente a ella una increíble mujer con un cuerpo estupedo y una cabellera perfecta , no podía distinguir bien su color por la oscuridad del lugar pero woau que mujer y justo esa linda fémina tenia que fijarse en Suki, pero bueno crei que seria buena idea mirar después de todo que podría terminar mal?.

"Mendiga suki, tanta idiota esta que ni siquiera la ha visto vaya, será mejor guardar distancia si quiero ver lo que sucede", pero Suki estaba como ida, parecía una estatua crei que seria por semejante mujer que parece mas bien una visión como cuando esta en medio de desierto a punto de desfallecer por falta de agua, y me disponía a acercarme cuando, esa mujer se acerco a suki y le dijo algo al oído y fue cuando suki reacciono, y he de decir que deseaba verla en el suelo pero la chica fue muy lista y la detuvo antes de perder el equilibrio por completo, fue en ese momento cuando

Que chingados te pasa?- "Ay que idiota puedes ser a veces Suki" – Pero quien te has creído para acercarte asi?

Y crei que la chica le daría un bofetón que bien ganado se lo tendría, pero lo que sucedió me sorprendió

ARA,ARA, PARECE QUE ALGUIEN ESTA DE UN MUY MAL HUMOR, DISCUPALME POR SOBRESALTARTE, ES SOLO QUE DECEABA TU COMPAÑÍA Y COMO NO ME PRESTABAS ATENCION DECIDI TRAERTE DE DONDE ESTABAS

Si la chica esta decía eso mientras se acercaba a Suki que al parecer cayo como en una especia como de hechizo por que comenzó a bajar la cabeza y no debo ser adivina para imaginarme que debio haberse puesto muy roja y vaya que eso es muy raro.

Oh… bueno yo…. Disculpa.. no debi ser tan grosera- y cuando dijo esto yo crei que estaba en otro universo o el mundo se había volteado, Natsuki se disculpaba y con una desconocida , y casi me muero ahogada por el trago.

Kannin na también discúlpame me tome una libertad que no me corresponde, me llamo …

QUITATE!- una voz femenina, grito que casi sentí que en America la habían escuchado y allí estaba parada frente a Suki y aquella hermosa chica, la perra loca esa, uff , se que debí actuar en aquel momento pero me parecio que podía dejar que esto continuara después de todo parecía ponerse interesante

Tu?, que haces aquí?,- Pregunto Suki como si no conociera a esa loca

Vine por ti!, pues que creías?, que te iba a dejar tan fácil?- Pregunto la loca y bellisima mujer que estaba ahora al lado de suki miraba a esa mujer con una mirada que no sabría como definir

A no, tu si estas mal crei que todo había quedado claro ya, asi que mejor vete- exijo Nat, pero en ese momento esa loca se acerco a Nat y le jalo por la blusa y estuvo a punto de darle un beso cuando de pronto y créanme esto es algo que jamas olvidare , la hermosísima castaña por que ahí fue que me di cuenta que era castaña le empujo y le dijo

Creo que no escuchaste bien ella, dijo que te fueras- Sip, aquella desconocida le empujo antes de que besara a nat y fue entonces cuando la loca le grito

TU NO ERES NADIE PARA METERTE, ELLA ES MIA- lo dijo señalando a Nat y fue cuando me dije Alissa fue suficiente entretenimiento por hoy será mejor que actúes y asi fue como me le lanse pues la loca traía consigo algo y quien sabe que hubiera hecho, asi que pensé que una buena forma de escapar seria esa

Y asi fue que corri y me le lanse encima y fue cuando las vi nos fuimos, de allí…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Natsuki: Te lansaste por que ya habias visto a Zuma y Kane, maldita mentirosa y pudiste evitarme eso desde el inicio. -Decía suki ofendida y mirando a Alissa como si quisiera asesinarla

Shizuma: Nat tiene razón, lissa aun que ahora eso ya no es o importante debemos de irnos lo mas pronto posible y salir de aquí, además Miyuki ya me ha hablado es hora de regresar a Japón, pero antes debemos encargarnos de Bianca.

Chikane: Muy cierto, solo espero que nadie nos halla, podido reconocer en ese lugar, me encargare de Bianca personalmente esta vez y Alissa

Alissa: Si dime Kane que se te ofrece

CHIKANE, SHIZUMA Y NATSUKI SE MIRARON , SE ACERCARON LENTAMENTE Y DIJERON

HAS LO QUE SE TE DIGA- le gritaron cerca de los oídos.

* * *

QUIEN ES BIANCA?, QUE HARA SHIZURU PARA ENCONTRARSE CON NATSUKI?, LAS HABRAN RECONOCIDO, HIMEKO Y NAGISA SE VOLVERAN A ENCONTRAR CON ESAS CHICAS QUE LES ROBARON EL ALIENTO?

QUE PASARA CUANDO VUELVAN A JAPON?

TODAS ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

POR FAVOR AYUDENME A MEJORAR SE ME ESTA SECANDO EL CEREBRO ULTIMAMENTE , DUDAS, INQUIETUDES, TRAUMAS, NEGATIVAS Y COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS DEJENMELOS SABER, RECUERDEN PUEDE SER ANONIMO Y CONFIDENCIAL (JEJEJE HE VISTO DEMACIADOS COMERCIALES DEL 066)

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO EN LEERLO. XD, HACEN MUY FELIZ A LA AUTORA, ES DECIR A LA UNICA NEURONITA QUE TRAIGO CON VIDA POR QUE YA NI VIDA SOCIAL TENGO MALDITO EXAMENES..


	6. Chapter 6

OTRA VEZ AQUÍ ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO TANTO Y MIL DISCULPAS POR MI RETRASO ANTERIOR, ESPERO NO TENERLO OTRA VEZ PERO UFF, HE ESTADO DEMACIADO OCUPADA, SIN MAS AQUÍ LES TRAEGO EL OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, JEJEJE

* * *

CAPITULO 6.- LA BUSQUEDA DE UN AMOR

Mientras las hermanas Kruger discutían con Alissa sobre lo que había acontecido, un grupo de primas estaban sentadas en un restaurant ninguna de las 3 entendia exactamente que había sucedido. Pero si de algo estaban seguras es que ellas habían descubierto algo nuevo, excitante, mágico y sobre todas las cosas inesperado.

Himeko, se encontraba sentada al lado derecho de Shizuru y frente a Nagisa, todas estaban un poco impresionadas por lo que había sucedido en aquel "incidente" del cual Shizuru fue una protagonista, y es por eso que salieron de aquel antro lo mas rápido posible y se dirigieron a aquel restaurant algo alejado de aquel sitio, para evitarse algún escándalo, pues sabían que los periodistas siempre andaban a la expectativa de algo para hacerlas la comidilla de la sociedad de Japón, finalmente Himeko saco a la luz lo que le estaba carcomiendo.

Himeko: Podrias decirnos, Shiz que fue lo que sucedió, si mal no recuerdo te deje sentada en la mesa y no había nadie cerca

Shizuru quien se encontraba a su lado, estaba un tanto apenada por lo que tuvieron que pasar sus primas para salir de aquel lugar pero no se arrepentía de haber vivido aquello pues gracias a eso ahora tenia algo que antes no tenia y eso era una nueva ilucion.

Shizuru: Lamento mucho lo que paso, y sip, estaba sentada pero…-"mmm debería contarle lo de aquella chica, si será lo mejor"- es que vi a una muy linda chica sentada frente a nuestra mesa y…- en ese momento Nagisa la interrumpió.

Nagisa: y de seguro como toda una coqueta que eres quisiste ligartela, y darte un revolcón con ella no es asi shiz?- Nagisa se encontraba molesta por lo que habían tenido que pasar, antes de salir de aquel antro.

Shizuru: Pues si y no, si quería ligármela pero no como para darme un revolcón-"si no varios o los que aguantara, me pregunto cuanto hubiéramos durado?", pensaba Shizuru imaginándose la cantidad de veces que podría haber estado con aquella misteriosa chica , y se estaba poniendo demasiado colorada de solo imaginárselo

Himeko: Bueno me alegra que ya no seas tan indecente, como para andarte imaginado solamente haciendo esas cosas y comenzar a pensar en conocer a esa chica, Shizuru?, shiz?, hey shiz!

Shizuru se encontraba tan metida en sus ensoñaciones con aquella chica que no se había dado cuenta que le estaba hablado

Shizuru: *¬*- "mmm, si asi… ahí"- de momento Shizuru paso de estar ardiendo en llamas dentro de sus ensoñaciones a estar humeda y fría, de forma física y mental- ¡que rayos!.

Nagisa le había tirado una copa de agua a shizuru, pues literalmente estaba ardiendo y babeando.

Nagisa: Te mereces eso y mas! Por andar en shizurulandia

Himeko y Shizuru (ambas miranban a Nagisa con cara de que dijo): que es Shizuru-landia?

Nagisa: Himeko ya sabes la dimensión a donde se va Shizuru, a estar pensando en hacer esto y aquello con la chica que acaba de conocer

Himeko con cara de por fin te entendí: Ahhh, orale- y como un rayo de luz a himeko se le ocurrio preguntar: oyes Nagisa tu también te vas allí?- si, Himeko podía ser muy "inteligente" cuando debía.

Nagisa con cara de ofendida: ¬¬ que te pasa Himeko, sabes bien que eso no es lo mio déjaselo a esta adicta al sexo- señalando a Shizuru que hasta el momento se había quedado callada y se estaba burlando de Nagisa.

Shizuru: fufufu, ay Nagisa, que no soy adicta al sexo solo soy una amante del amor es su forma física. ¬¬

Nagisa: como tu digas chica xxx.

Himeko: y para esto shiz y como se llamaba la chica por la cual nos metiste en tremendo lio

Shizuru con cara de inocente les contesta y encogiéndose de hombros: no lo se

Nagisa y Himeko se quedaron viendo un momento, y después miraron a Shizuru con cara de vamos a matarte, pero Shizuru era mas raida asi es que les contesto casi enseguida

Shizuru: pero tengo como averiguar quien es!- "eso espero".

Himeko: y como es eso?

Shizuru: pues cuando salio corriendo, se olvido de algo y eso me ayudara a encontrarle

Nagisa: Acaso tiro su teléfono celular?

Shizuru: NO

Himeko: Ya se dejo su bolso

Shizuru: no

Nagisa: alguna identificación?

Shizuru: no

Himeko: entonces que pudo a ver ovidado que te ayude a encontrarle?

Shizuru: Pues esto- y shizuru se quito la chaqueta de piel negra que traía puesta y de la cual ninguna de sus primas se había dado cuenta que traía debido a las prisas por escapar.

Nagisa : y como rayos pretendes encontrarle con eso?

Himeko: pues si publica en los periódicos que la encontró, asi puede llamarle no?

Nagisa: Himeko a veces tus comentarios quedan fuera de lugar primita, como piensas hacerle shiz y en todo caso para que?

Shizuru: bueno pues, la idea de Himeko no esta tan loca, después de todo tiene razón no anunciare la chaqueta sino esto- Shizuru saco de la chaqueta unas llaves- QUIZAS SEAN DE ALGUN AUTO en el que ella venia jeje y pues es que la verdad han oído hablar del amor a primera vista?

Himeko: Pues si y yo ya lo vivi

Nagisa: Claro todos en la vida algunas veces lo hemos experimentado

Shizuru: Pues yo creo que me enamore y la buscare

Himeko: que romántico la búsqueda de un amor

Nagisa: ahora si diste en el clavo hime-chan pero, no me imagino a esta adicta al sexo enamorada

Shizuru: pues vetelo imaginando por que esa chica será para mi, y yo para ella

Himeko: No te entiendo, pero si eso me deja verle una vez mas esta bien

Shizuru: verle? a quien te refieres? Himeko

Himeko se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, si ella se volvia aquel momento en el que había estado en los brazos de su angel.

Nagisa: hime?, Himeko-moviendola- otra que se nos fue a hime-land

Himeko aun en la luna: a ese angel- suspirando

Shizuru con cara de sorpresa: y hime como se llama ese angel?- golpeando le levente las costillas

Himeko suspirando aun mas largo: no lo se

Nagisa: pues vaya entonces no soy la única, yo también vi a alguien que me intereso

Shizuru: y su nombre es?

Nagisa: etto…mmm.. no lo se- DIJO ESTO UNIENDO SUS DEDOS INDICE DE FORMA TIERNA

Shizuru: la vida es tan difícil a veces pero y como sabes que la volverás a ver a penas encuentre a mi chica misteriosa

Himeko: pues por ella se fue corriendo con ella

Nagisa: Asi que es aquella chica que te salvo de caerte?

Himeko claramente sonrojada: etto... pues si

Shizuru: y es una ella, no sabia que compartías mis gustos?

Nagisa: pues yo tampoco sabia que lo hacia y ya vez

Shizuru: tu también: Shizuru estaba que no se la creía sus primas a las que tantas veces trato de convertir o minimo despertares en interés en sus congéneres les había gustado una chica respectivamente.

Himeko en ese momento le asalto una duda: esperen, pero no eran solo tres recuerdo que eran 4, y… si tienen novias

En ese momento se miraron las tres, con miedo es sus rostros gritaron al mismo tiempo: NOOOOOOOO

Y todo el restaurant se le quedo mirando, las tres sonrjadas bajaron la mirada y terminaron de cenar y pagar su cuenta, para ir se de aquel lugar y regresar a la casa de su prima Shizuru, pero antes de irse Shizuru pensó en algo y se los comento a sus primas

Shizuru: Oigan, pues que tengan novias no es ningún impedimento podemos quítarselas, suponiendo que tengan pareja solo nos hace falta alguien y creo saber quien podría ayudarnos

Nagisa: pero primero hay que encontrarlas

Himeko: si, busquemos a nuestros amores

Shizuru: y crei que yo era la zorra, fufufu

Y Asi sin mas se fueron en hacia su hogar en aquella ciudad de Alemania.

* * *

QUE TAL LES PARECIO BUENO SE QUE PROMETI, MAS PERO BUENO ALGO ES ALGO VEAMOS QUE PASA. LOS INVITO UNA VEZ MAS DEJENME SUS OPINIONES


	7. Chapter 7- EL PLAN

Pues aquí estoy de vuelta con este capitulo, esperando sus opiniones para saber que tal voy, sin mas aquí esta.

* * *

CAPITULO 7 .- EL PLAN

Miyuki se encontraba sentada en el centro de una gran sala, en donde se podían apreciar los hermosos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes sin dudas maravillas del arte, cada uno con una historia diferente, sin embargo hubo uno que llamaba mucho la atención pues ese cuadro en específico trataba de narrar y transmitir la certeza del final del mundo por fuerzas naturales.

En el momento en que miyuki estaba por ver quien era el autor de tal obra, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas indicando que había llegado aquellos a quienes esperaba.

-Buenas tardes- escucho decir Miyuki de una voz suave y ronca ala vez- espero no haber tardado tanto, en unos momentos se encontraran con nosotros los demás miembros de la compañía- en ese instante Miyuki se encontró viendo un par de ojos verdes, unos verdes que reflejaban la libertad de su poseedor, un guapo rubio con cabellos que también mostraban su libertad, una sonrisa encantadora, unas manos suaves y largas, o al menos esto fue visto por Miyuki quien se encontraba completamente ensoñada por el joven mas guapo que sus ojos habían observado hasta el momento.

- Cla… claro- carraspeo Miyuki un poco su garganta para evitar que ese joven se diera cuenta de ella se encontraba nerviosa ante su presencia.- "Realmente es muy guapo, me pregunto tendrá novia?"- Los pensamientos de Miyuki se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de algunas chicas, cada una de ellas muy lindas, una de ellas poseía una belleza un tanto inocente, otra se le notaba que era muy linda y además inteligente, otra se notaba algo ruda pero también era muy guapa, otra denotaba algo de sabiduría y paciencia, otra mas denotaba una madurez que rayaba en el misterio quizás ella de todas era la mayor, una mas era algo extraña, sin duda divertida pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy linda, otra mas quizás la mas pequeña de ellas era muy perspicaz e incluso se denotaba que era alguien muy dulce, pero una entre ellas destacaba no solo por su belleza sino también por su porte y elegancia.

Todas y cada una de ellas era bella inteligente y todas socias de una de las corporaciones mas poderosas en todo Japón, Francia, Italia, America, Rusia y otros países, sin duda alguna la competencia directa de la corporación Garderobe, no había duda de su poder sin embargo a pesar de ello eran aplastados por el poder que Garderobe, tenia entre la mafia, es por eso que Miyuki, estaba segura que todas ellas serian de gran ayuda para poder deshacerse de esa corporación del infierno o al menos eso era lo que le dijo su padre.

FLASH BACK

Miyuki, estaba recogiendo las carpetas que había utilizando durante la reunión directiva que había tenido con Nagi y los demás miembros importantes de esa corporación, estaba muy feliz por haber obtenido el favor de Nagi, pues de esta manera no solo aseguraba su entrada a la corporación sino que también a partir de este momento contaba con la autorización para poder buscar las pruebas de la inocencia de los padres de las hermanas Kruger, ahora solo debía preocuparse por encontrar el momento apropiado para lograr hacer entrar a las Kruger en acción, y tener algún respaldo, no cabía duda el plan era brillante y hasta ahora iba bien. En ese instante sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro, era una mano fuerte, pero suave, no cabía duda la mano que ahora estaba sobre su hombro la conocía perfectamente y esta era la mano de Sora Rokujō, su padre, el hombre que hasta hace unos años creía honorable, y que ahora sabia que solo era otro de esos hombres miserables que se ocultan tras una mascara de que muestra un ser respetuoso, honorable, dulce, buen esposo y padre, pero que debajo no era mas que un hombre sin escrúpulos capaz de asesinar a su prójimo, si ese hombre, su padre había sido uno de los causantes de la desgracia de los Kruger´s.

Hija- el hombre le retiro su mano del hombro- necesito hablar contigo, ahora que los socios se han ido.

Miyuki era muy parecida físicamente a su padre (N/A: Si ven la imagen de Miyuki , para saber a que me refiero imagínensela como hombre pero con cabello castaño, y ojos color miel, jeje asi me lo he estado imaginando yo) incluso en la estatura, pero sus ojos eran diferentes color miel y en ellos se podía ver reflejado, una tristeza que bien podría ser arrepentimiento.

Que sucede padre?- Miyuki a pesar de saber que su padre había sido capaz de realizar muchas bajesas necesitaba, actuar normalmente si quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que ella seria la que atraería el final de aquella mafia que ocultaba la corporación.- Necesitas mas pruebas de que he logrado mis objetivos?, aun no confias plenamente en mi?- Claro Miyuki debía actuar exactamente igual que cuando le fue delegada esa misión pues en aquella ocasión fue su propio padre quien le había sugerido a Nagi que llevase acabo aquella misión, para demostrar su lealtad.

No, es asi, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo- el hombre se veía visiblemente perturbado, nervioso, como si temiese qu algo sucediera- por favor necesito que me escuches.

Miyuki, al observar a ese hombre, que ahora vestia una traje sastre azul marino, que demostraba su poder y soberbia, en ese estado hizo que Miyuki, aceptara hablar con el.

Miyuki: Por supuesto, padre, digame que es eso tan importante que tiene que conversar conmigo?

Sora: Esta bien, ahora que Nagi, se ha ido y que aun no me retiro, podemos hablar con calma acerca de este tema. –Sora tomo haciento delante de su hija, acción a la cual Miyuki imito, con mucha elegancia- Se que te fuiste creyendo, que yo dudaba de ti, de tu lealtad, pero la realidad es otra, necesitaba que no te involucrases con esta corporación inernal.

Miyuki, no entendia o que acababa de escuchar, su padre había dicho todo esto, como si tuviera asco, como si odiara esa corporación, a la cual le guardaba una lealtad casi indescifrable.

Miyuki: No entiendo padre a que se refiere?

Sora: Mi amada Miyuki, se que cres que soy un hombre miserable, soberbio capaz dehacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr alcanzar sus objetivos egoístas, cres que te he mentido todo este tiempo, que engañe a tu madre y has creo que piensas que yo la asesine, sin embargo te equivocas hija- Miyuki estaba asombrada, su padre sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando y no se estaba equivocando, ahora entendia por que era el mejor en su trabajo de investigación.

Miyuki: Pues ya que usted lo afirma padre, no tengo por que ocultarle lo que pienso de usted.

Sora: Lo entiendo, y creeme por una parte tienes razón, pero no todas las cosas son como las imaginas, se que quieres saber que ocurrio con tu madre y también se que estas ocultando a las Kruger´s, - Miyuki, estaba completamente anonadada ante lo que su padre le decía pues su padre, como era posible que aquel hombre a pesar de demostrar con pruebas casi irrefutables que las Kruger´s, no existían mas, su padre conocía su secreto, aun que no sabia hasta que grado.

Miyuki: No entiendo de que habla, padre

Sora: No quieras ocultarlo Miyuki, se exactamente como hiciste todo esto, estoy muy orgulloso de la sorprendente forma que demostraste algo que es completamente falso, y convenciste a todos exceptuando a Fujino y por ende a Viola, pero eso no importa por ahora, yo me encargare de que no te descubran.

Miyuki: Como lo supiste- miyuki sabia que no podía ocultarle eso a su padre pues tesba afirmando aquello, lo decía como si conociese cada paso que ella había dado como si la hubiese seguido todo este tiempo.- Yo me asegure de que nadie me siguiese, y contrate lo necesario para que nadie hablase.

Sora: Claro que si, y déjame decirte que fue un excelente trabajo el que hiciste, limpio y sin problemas, sin ningún cabo suelto, debo suponer que alguien te estuvo ayudando, pero eso no importa,- sora le miraba fijamente como si estudiese la actitud con que su hija tomaba todo aquello, pero ella se le podía ver un poco sorpendida al inicio pero eso solo podía notar su padre, si alguien mas hubiese estado allí a dentro con ellos, podría ver la actutid serena y tranquila de Miyuki y pesar que esto era una broma montado por ambos.

Miyuki: Bueno, supongo que usted tiene la razón padre, entonces por que no va y le dice todo esto a sus socios y se deshace de mi y de quienes protejo?- Miyuki sabia que si su padre no había revelado aquello era por que esperaba algo aun que exactamente no sabia de que se tratase.

Sora: Veo que haz madurado mi pequeña, y me alegro enormemente, con esto demuestras que eres digna de portar el apellido Rokujō, y que no me decepcionaras, la razón es sencilla, eres mi hija y nunca volver a repetir el mismo error que hice con tu madre- aquellas palabras helaron a Miyuki, que era ese error al que se refería su padre?, acaso el no había sido su asesino?, Miyuki no lo sabia con certeza pero su padre estaba ocultando algo en sus palabras.- Si, Miyuki, yo no asesine a tu madre directamente, pero fui el causante de la desgracia de nuestra familia, no solo perdiste a tu madre, yo perdí mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, pero ella me dejo un bello recuerdo de ella, aun que no te parezcas en lo físico a ella, tu carácter, tu ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de ser, en eso eres idéntica a ella, tienes su porte su presencia en ti, y es por eso que te protegeré asi sea lo ultimo que haga. No te dare las pruebas que muestran mi inocencia por que se que tu eres capaz de encontrarlas sola, pero si te dare algunas armas para destruir al maldito que mato a tu madre. Se de lo que eres capaz Miyuki, después de todo tienes lo mejor de nosotros, en fin puedes estar tranquila Fujino, no encontrara nada, sin embargo necesito escuchar como es que piensan derribar a la corporación?.

Miyuki, vio algo que nunca había visto en la mirada de su padre y eso era amor, y seguridad en sus palabras, con esto Miyuki no necesitaba mas, para confiar en el.

Miyuki: Esta bien padre este es el plan, yo como tu sucesora podre estar al tanto de los movimientos de las empresas que maneja la corporación, para destruir este imperio, debemos desquebrarlo por dentro y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dividir a todos los socios, culpar a alguno de ellos lo suficiente como para que Nagi quiera tomar lugar en el asunto y sacarlo, mientras esto sucede alguien debe ganarse la confianza de Nagi lo suficiente como para lograr descubrir lo que oculta, sus negocios sucios, sus socios, en fin todo aquello que se desconoce de el que salga a la luz, y para eso necesito una guerra entre mafias, y eso es algo que esta garantizado, para presionar mas necesito que algunas empresas se fucionen y hagan un fuerte competencia a los negocios mas estables de la corporación, para que eso suceda necesito infiltrar a otra persona entre algun miembro de la sociedad de Garderobe, para que pueda hacer que se desconfie de el, todo esto un circulo maravilloso del que nadie podran unir cabos pues quienes están implicados, no tendrán nada que ver y de esa forma nadie podran atar cabos.

Sora: Muy bien Miyuki, te ayudare a hacer lo que necesitas, el miembro al que puedes tratar de inculpar ese es Fudo Fujino y Ayaka Viola, - Miyuki abrió mucho los ojos, pues el matrimonio Fujino-Viola era considerado el mas leal, no por nada era unos de los fundadores de la corporación.- si Miyuki, ellos pero la mejor forma de hacer que alguien se despedase y se pueda tachar de traidor, es primero quebrar lo mas fuerte que tiene su familia- aquellas palabras, eran algo que jamas había escuchado en su vida destriur una familia, para lograr destruir un imperio, eso era algo que ella no entendia-, los Fujino, son los mas poderosos, incluso que el mismísimo Nagi, pero tienen una hija suceptible, aquello que no han experimentado las mieles del amor, no saben el poder de destrucción que trae consigo, debes encontrar quien pueda enamorar a su hija, pero debes hacer que ella pelee por ese amor, a tal grado que no le importe destruir su propia familia con tal de tener a esa persona a su lado, los fujino nunca le negaría nada a su única hija, serian capaces de traicionar la corporación con tal de obtener su felicidad y eso todos lo saben, es por eso que te he dado la información.

Miyuki: Te lo agradezco padre, pero no cres que es horrible la infelicidad de alguien con tal de destruir un mundo de mentiras.

Sora: Si lo es Miyuki, sin embargo es necesario, estas dispuesta hacer eso?

Miyuki se encontraba, pensativa al respecto, pero ella sabia que los responsables directo de la muerte de la familia de las Kruger´s era esa familia los Fujino.

Sora: Tu silencio me confirma que estas dispuesta ha hacerlo, muy bien, ahora necesitas algo mas grande no solo una mafia y un par de empresas poderosas, también necesitas una corporación que as respalde, ahora tu misión Miyuki es buscar el apoyo de la Corporación Milenio de Plata, ellas han buscado destruir también la corporación que destruyo a sus familias- ellas? A que se refería su padre?, acaso había mas familias destrozadas por esto?- la mafia mas poderosa de japon, y por lo visto las HIMES y Astrea Hill, por fin se han unido por un enemigo en común. Ahora solo necesitas unir esa mafia a esa corporación y las hermanas Kruger´s debes enparentarlas, con la mafia y lógicamente a dos con la corporación rival y las otras aquí.

Miyuki: No entiendo, por que me dices todo esto? El plan ya es perfecto por si solo.

Sora: Hija es cierto tu plan es brillante, pero debes buscar una forma de salvar a tus amigas, no cres? Después de que destruyas la corporación, es posible que no sean tan poderosas las familias como antes pero si encontrar la manera de hacer pagar a tus amigas, no creeras que todo saldrá como lo esperas verdad?, tarde o temprano algo se te escapa de las manos y la mejor forma de asegurarse de que nadie sepa que estas de todo esto es perderte entre la gente, y que mejor forma que involucrar a todas las personas que odian esta corporación y hacerlas una familia.

Miyuki: La familia del crimen.- Miyuki por fin entendio lo que su padre quería decir.

Sora: Veo que haz recordado la historia, por lo tanto ya sabes lo que debes hacer- el padre de Miyuki se levanto de delante de ella, se acerco a ella beso su mejilla, le dio un Usb y antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse, se paro volteo y le dijo a Miyuki- Milenio de Plata es dirijido, por los decendientes de diferentes familias, aplastadas por esta corporación, dirijete a su líder, Serena Tsukino, te aseguro que si les das esa Usb, no se negaran a unirse a tu familia, cuando me necesites estare contigo mi amada Miyuki.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Todas las chicas, y el muchacho la observaban, ella solo les extendió la Usb, y unas carpetas.

Miyuki: Se que saben quien soy, no espero que me crean sin demostrares pruebas, aqui esta lo que me respalda se que en cuanto lean y sepan esto aceptaran el trato que les ofresco, para derrotar una corporación llena de crimen y bazofia humana, necesitamos crear un lazo mas poderoso que los asesinatos que ellos han cometido unos por otros, una familia que se ayude, para poder lograr lo que tanto anhelan deben buscar ayuda en la mafia mas poderosa que Garderobe, yo sere la intemediaria hasta que acepten.

La chica mas pequeña se movio en su asiento, observo los documento que Miyuki entrego y dijo: Esto que nos dejas, es increíblemente objetivo, además de saber quienes son los integrantes de la mafia que nos ayudaría a cumplir lo que queremos, también nos das sus motivos, describes de manera presisa, el plan que tienen y donde entra nuestra corporación, y habla acerca de una forma de destruir la corpoacion Garderobe por dentro, nos dices quienes serian capaces de hacer esto, pero hay algo que no esta claro y antes de aceptar debemos saber por que te conviene a ti? Que buscas Miyuki Rokujō?.

Miyuki se levanto de su asiento, miro a los presentes y dijo: Lo mismo que ustedes Hotaru, Serena, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, Lita, Michiru, Mina, y por supuesto los jóvenes Chiba, los hermanos Kou y Tenoh.- Las mencionados y los mencionados estaban impresionados- claro que sabia que me estaban observando y leyendo mis movimientos para saber si miento o no pero ustedes, deberían de saber la desgracia de mi familia esa que me casi me destruye, asi que esperare su respuesta.

Miyuki procedió salir de aquel cuarto, que era la sala de junta de una empresa que se encontraba en el piso mas alto de cierta torre a la que casi nadie tiene acceso.

Serena se puso de pie, observo a las demás todas asintieron y ella procedió a decir: Creo que tenemos un trato señorita Rokujō.

Ante esto, Miyuki sonrio, asintió con la cabeza y antes de salir dijo: Nos volveremos a ver dentro de una semana cuando nos encontremos todos los involucrados.- Sin decir mas se retiro.

* * *

Que tal les parecio?, mmm por que están aquí los personajes de sailor moon?

Bueno me gustan mucho estos, además de que serán cruciales en la historia ya verán a que me refiero, sin mas espero todo lo que digan jejeje. Ya pronto veremos la venganza y el amor conbatir en las Kruger.

Supongo que este ha sido uno de los capitulo mas largos, si tengo errores en la ortografia hanmelos saber, jejelo he escrito a ratos. Por eso puede haber ciertos errores. Bye


End file.
